


Don’t Mean A Thing If You Don’t Swing

by tieless_cas



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hidden Talents, Jazz - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieless_cas/pseuds/tieless_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot and Percival get called to a New York jazz club for their latest mission.  Both are surprised at what they find out about the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Mean A Thing If You Don’t Swing

**Author's Note:**

> I was extremely bored at work one day and my lovely blackdragonflower told me to tell her a story, add some Tape Five, Bad Boy Good Man and this is the result.

Needless to say, Julian was shocked to find that he would be accompanying James on this latest mission.  Merlin had said they were going to infiltrate a the jazz club that their current target frequented.

At first he figured that they would be part of the serving staff, not a job that the agent would like, but something simple nonetheless.  He would never admit this to anyone but he was surprised when Merlin turned to James and informed him that he would be the new front line singer for the club.

Julian hadn’t known that James could even hit a single note, let alone sing.  Of all things his one true weakness was jazz, if he was being overly dramatic that is.

It was then that Merlin turned to him, a smirk barely hidden as he handed Julian his own mission dossier.  He flipped open the folder, the Scotsman’s voice catching up with what he was reading.

"It's about time we had a mission where the more eclectic talents of our agents could be used."

James flipped his documents closed, giving a full grin to Julian.

"I had no idea that you could play the clarinet.  This should be fun."

Two days later they found themselves at the back entrance of Le Baiser Salé in New York.  Merlin's contact was the band's manager and he was able to get them on the stage with no questions asked as to the sudden change.

A first cursory sweep of the crowd showed that their target had not yet arrived for the night.  She was supposed to be meeting with a third-party fence to discuss weapons dealing.

Lancelot hopped down from the stage as Percival began to put together his instrument, the rest of the small swing band getting set up and adjusting sound boards.  Percival had just secured his reed in place when a tumbler of scotch slid into his view.  His gaze travelled up the familiar tan window pane check to the smirk on his companion's face.

"A drink for luck, Percy?"

Julian took the drink from James, downing it in one go.

“You won’t be able to play very well if you keep up that pace.”  The dark haired man set the glass at the edge of the stage to be picked up later.

“It’s not me that I am worried about.”  James’ smile fell into a look of mock indignation.

“Ah, have a little faith Percy.”  Julian brought up his clarinet without another word to the agent and began to warm up.  The jazz scales flowing through the instrument, smooth and perfectly in tune as his fingers pressed the keys with precision and confidence.  James could not keep the pleased look from his face as he watched the other man play.

Patrons started to file into the club milling around the bar and sliding into the rich leather seats of the booths lining the walls, chairs gliding across the richly colored wood flooring.  An employee came by and offered another drink to the agents and the other band members of the “New Knights”.  When Merlin had told them the name of the band Julian could not help his eyes rolling almost clear out of their sockets.  At least the didn’t need to bother with cover names.

James finished the rest of his drink and turned to the band an almost childish glee lighting his face.  James had always loved the missions that placed him in the spotlight while Julian preferred the more subdued assignments.

“Well, the people are here, are we ready gentlemen?”  The other members nodded.  James turned to Julian giving him a wink, “knock ‘em dead Percy,”  James turned to the older styled mic before Julian could reply welcoming the people gathered at the club and introducing the New Knights.

James leaned back cuing the piano player to begin.  The notes flowed out, the beat enhanced by the drums and high hat.  The trombone, the bass and then finally, James began to sing.  Julian froze as the words left James, the pitch perfect and harmonizing with the others.  Julian got over his initial shock and let the music wash over him, closing his eyes and losing himself in the swing of the music.

He played his part perfectly, his fingers flying over the keys.  With a flourish James cued Julian in for his solo when he caught sight of him.  The usually stoic agent was dancing, swaying his instrument with the music.  It was something that James had never seen.  Julian looked so relaxed and to be thoroughly enjoying himself.  As the solo came to an end James' smile doubled in size gesturing grandly to the other man.  "Percival on the clarinet everybody!"  The crowd erupted into applause as the band continued on with the rest of the song.

They played another four songs before Merlin gave them confirmation that their target had arrived.  James turned to the New Knights calling for an intermission. He hopped off the stage to continue with the actual job of bugging the target.  The two agents had agreed that James would be the better choice to get close to the woman while Julian kept an eye out for any trouble.

Julian was at the bar when he received the affirmative that the bugs were planted and active.  James slid up to the bar next to Julian signaling the bartender for another scotch.  He leaned on the bar smiling at the other man.  Julian cast a sideways glance at him, "What?"  Julian brought his own drink to his lips.  While he normally found their Galahad to be meddlesome in all aspects of his life, Julian did find that the man had excellent taste in martinis.

"I had no idea you could play like that Percy."

"I had no idea you could sing."

"I guess we're both just full of surprises tonight.  I would have never thought that jazz would be your thing though.  I always thought you would have stuck to classical or something else stoic and boorish."

Julian took another sip of his martini, "It was one of the few things I was able to do that kept me sane in that household.  Though, if my mother had found out about it she would have disowned me for sure.  Jazz was never part of her ideal of what was appropriate for her children."  Julian finished off his drink and signaled for another.

"You were self-taught then?" Julian had expected James to be more disbelieving of this but when he turned to reply all he could see was shining pride and excitement in the man's grin.

James emptied his drink, clasping Julian on the arm.  "I've got to get ready for the next half."  Julian watched him stride back over to the stage and hop on; apparently the stairs were too much of a hindrance for the agent.  It was all part of that Lancelot flair he was sure.  Julian picked up his drink and began making his way back to the stage.  James had finished talking excitedly to the New Knight's sax player, named Galahad of all things, before turning towards the front of the stage.  James smiled when he saw Julian take his spot.  A tingling traveled up Julian's neck and with a small shiver he pushed the feeling down.  That smile of James' always meant something was going to happen.

They played through another four songs before the final song of the night.  Julian had all but forgotten the foreboding grin of the other agent until just before his final solo.  Instead of what had been planned, James snatched the clarinet out of Julian's hands crying, "Galahad, take it away!" and tossed the instrument to the piano player.  He grabbed Julian's arm and twirled him off the stage onto the dance floor in front of the platform.

It was his Kingsman training that kept Julian from falling flat on his face, that and the strong arm wrapped around his side.  James maneuvered them using the momentum from the jump to swing Julian straight into a swing dance.  Julian had always prided himself on being quick on his feet, this situation just helped to prove that point.

The two agents fell into step with the music, dancing for the crowd who had erupted into applause at the sudden surprise.  They danced together for the rest of the song, the backup singer taking over for James.

On the final note James dipped Julian, which was less surprising than the sudden spotlight trained on the two men.  The patrons went wild as the lights came back up, both agents straightening up to bow.

James left Julian to jump back towards the mic to bid the crowd a good night as the others started packing up their instruments.  Julian retrieved his clarinet from the other player and began to dismantle it.  "That was fantastic Percy!  I knew it would work.  Did you hear them?  They loved it!" Julian threw the clasps shut on his case and walked towards the exit steadfastly ignoring James following behind him, a frown of concern on his face.  It wasn't until they were in the cab heading back to HQ that Julian broke his icy silence.

"How did you know I knew how to dance like that?  I never told Merlin.  I know it's not in my file."

James turned to face him.  "I saw how much you enjoyed what we were doing, and knowing you, you had probably mastered it when you were four.  I had every confidence in you Julian."

Julian let out a long sigh at his partner.  "A little more warning next time would be much appreciated."  James' face lit up at that.  "I should have known you'd get up to something with that Galahad, you have a pattern James."

"Did you have fun though?"

Julian leaned over and kissed James.  "We should definitely do that again"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I have ever actually posted, let me know what you think.  
> beta’d by blackdragonflower  
> Go check her out as well!


End file.
